Desert Antics
by Angel Tanaka
Summary: Mysterious figure is plotting, Duo and Heero have a fight, and Duo gets lost. Will Heero save him in time or is all lost? Also Relena is being nice, scary. What happened to Quatre and why is Trowa sad? Sorry, but someone dies.
1. Beginnings

**Desert Antics**

Disclaimer: I wished I owned these characters, but sadly I do not. I do; however, own Malique, although, nobody really cares about him.

Note from author: First fic, please be kind.

Prologue

A lonely shadow watched from another realm. A long feminine hand reached out from beneath a hooded cloak and lightly stirred an image in a mirror. "I have waited too long for you to find happiness. Now I must enter the Earth realm and create it for you. Why did you have to be so much like him? The time has come my little Shinigami…the time has come."

Ch. 1

Duo's head hurt as his eyes fluttered open. "Agh…That was a bitch." He looked up to where he had fallen from, some hundred feet above and wondered if it was the curse he lived with or a miracle that he had survived. He thought about the events that had brought him to his current predicament.

Duo's temper was soaring as he found Heero in the library on one of Quatre's desert estates. "You! How could you?!"

"How could I what?" Heero put down the book he was reading in order to give Duo his full attention.

"You went behind my back and took me off of our next mission?" They had been partners at Preventers Headquarters for three years. Duo had joined because Heero had and Duo wanted to be close to Heero. The reason Duo wanted to be close to Heero was because Duo had realized he was in love with the cobalt eyed pilot during the Mariemaia Incident and he didn't think Heero would ever love him back, so as long as he could make sure Heero was safe it didn't matter. Lately though, he realized just how much he had been kidding himself. Yeah, it mattered, why wouldn't it? The problem was that Duo had grown more in love with him as the days passed and now it just made him angry and bitter.

Heero sighed, "because you're extremely distracted lately. I don't want to go on a mission with you when you could jeopardize both of us and the mission. If you clear your head in between now and then let me know, so I can have you reinstated. However, until then you're on desk duty."

"The mission…The mission!" Duo turned on Shinigami's grin full blast and slowly stalked up to Heero. When he saw the other pilot's eyes widen slightly he knew without a doubt he was one scary looking punk when pissed off. "Don't. Ever. Think. You. Have. Control. Over. Me." He said each word with a promise of death and anger as he watched the other boy cringe. He turned and walked out. If he stayed he would have just ended up punching Heero and that would only lead to him being buried somewhere on the estate with a few bullet holes in his back and head.

He went out to the stables and grabbed a horse. Malique, Quatre's horse trainer, had shown him how to saddle one and Quatre had given him permission to ride any with the exception of the black mare. Apparently the black mare had a death wish. Too bad it was perfect for Duo's mood.

Duo quickly saddled her and swung up into the saddle. As they galloped off, Duo let the anger enclose him, shutting out reality. 'Who was 'he' to think he had any control over me? Nobody had or ever has had control over me. I'll show that jackass just who can take care of themselves, distracted or not. All the years and all he can think about is 'the mission.' Not "Duo, what's wrong?" Or, "Duo, are you alright?" Heck, Heero never really showed that he cared about me. I could show up for work in a thong and fishnets and it would be, "that's going to jeopardize the mission."'

The hair on the back of Duo's neck stood up as the black mare reared back to throw him off. Duo let his legs go loose and slid off of her back before she put all four legs on the ground again. It was better than the concussion that would come with being thrown. The horse then turned around neighing at him. It looked him directly in the eyes as it skulked up to him. The horse then changed into a beautiful young woman with a black hooded cloak and a long sharp scythe. Her hair was black as the darkest nights and her eyes violet just like Duo's. Her skin was beautifully pale, lacking any flaws.

"Duo, my child of death, I am the real Shinigami, not the one you pretend to be. I have watched you since you first took up the name Duo, sensing you would be an extraordinary child. However, you have caused great disappointment to me with this Heero. I, Shinigami, have protected you both when you other wise would have died, in an effort to see you both happy. However, I have grown incessantly weary of your failures with each other. I broke many rules by allowing you to live after the plague, after the church massacre, and after the soldiers tried to kill you with cyanide. Therefore, I have devised a test for you both. If you pass my test you will live with happiness. If you fail then you will dine with me in my hall of loneliness by tomorrow. There will be no chance of escape or rescue. You will be mine for all eternity, to do my bidding as I see fit."

"What test?" Duo's eyes were open wide with fear, confusion, anger, and hesitation. 'This is just a trauma induced hallucination and will be over shortly. Maybe Heero did shoot me and I am already dead?'

The woman named Shinigami stepped forward and placed her cold hand on Duo's cheek. "Why ask questions now when you never have before? That is why you are here, my child. Learn and accept the truth then maybe you will be found and saved." She looked up for a second before returning her gaze to Duo. "A storm is coming. Good luck, little one." Then she took a step back. She took an hourglass filled with sand and broke it against her hand. She then took some of the sand and opened her hand palm up facing Duo. She took a deep breathe and blew, the air and sand hit Duo with a tumbling force. It caused him to stumble back several feet and before he realized it there was nothing under him. He was falling.

Duo angrily kicked at some sand as he began to think of strategies. He was stuck below the area where he needed to be to safely get back. It seemed he had been standing on a canyon that went for a mile or two before it sloped down. He still wasn't sure how he missed the rocks on the ground when he fell. 'How did I find the only rock canyon in the whole freakin' Sahara desert to fall off of anyways?'

He saw a path to his left that might lead him back around up to the top, but it could take an extra day. He currently had no water, no food, and was wearing black, thick army pants with an equally colored and material shirt. The talking horse/woman had since disappeared and he huffed. "Well, looks like Heero might just get rid of me permanently, the Christmas gift he's always wanted." Duo; however, had no idea of the terrible sand storm that raged above him or the worry a certain pilot felt.

Heero stood in the foyer wondering if maybe Duo was actually hiding somewhere upstairs and he just hadn't found him yet. He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew if he just saw that Duo was alright it would be squashed. "Hey, Heero, when did Duo get back?"

Heero started at the voice and question, "Quatre, when did he leave?"

"Malique said he left about two hours ago on this black mare I've had for about a week. That horse has a death wish and I told Duo not to ride her. I guess he didn't feel the need to listen. The horse is back in its stall with the saddle still on, so I figured Duo was back. That's not normally like Duo, though, he normally takes the saddle off to brush them before he leaves them in their stalls."

Heero felt a wave of fear rush through him, "he's not here, Quatre, he must be out there somewhere." He pointed at the window and the sand storm outside.

"Oh, dear Allah…"

Duo had been walking for a good hour when he felt this small prick on his ankle. "Ow…" He raised his pants leg only to have a scorpion fall out. The small pain turned into a sharp stinging pain almost immediately. "Why me?" He could take a few scorpion bites as a result of his gundam training, "endurance of the finer poisons," he called it. He was so hot, so he took his shirt off and tied it around his waist. "I bet the guys aren't even looking for me. Wufei's probably glad he doesn't have to listen to my mouth right now. He'd probably call this justice or something."

The sand kept sliding underneath his feet as he tried to make it up the sand dune. 'This really sucks. Why did I pick today of all days to get mad at him and not listen to anything anyone said? Why couldn't I have just ignored the vid phone this morning, when Une called to tell me that I was being temporarily reassigned pending Heero's approval? Why the heck does he have to approve whether I go into the field anyways?'

Then he did something he hadn't done in a really long time, he prayed. "God, I know we're probably not on the best of terms right now, but I could really use some help here. I know I've done a lot of crappy things since I was a kid, but look at the circumstances. If you don't you should, 'cause they do if you're about to be sentenced the death penalty. Which, I think I have been.

"All I wanted was to turn his head a little bit. I didn't want to have to die to do it. I'm sorry for killing all of the people in the war, but it was either us or them. I even gave people changes to get out of my way. I mean look at Heero, I know I shot him twice when we first met, but I tried to make up for it since then. Besides I only shot him because he was going to kill Relena. Then she started following us and shit. Oops, I meant stuff.

"Gee, Sister Helen would have a conniption fit if she saw me now. Although, I can't say I blame her. I've come a long way from the kid that couldn't get adopted to ruthless gay killer. I'm at fault for them, ya know? They're all dead because of me. Some days I miss them all so much. It hurts so bad."

The tears started running for the first time in a long time and Duo decided that maybe it wasn't worth praying. Maybe he was doomed for being born. Maybe there was something to this karma crap people were always spouting off about and he was just experiencing some bad karma from a previous life. 'Well, if that's the case then my next life is going to be even worse.'

Heero turned with fear and determination in his eyes. They were cold and steely ready for a battle, "Quatre, unless you're coming to tell me that Duo is here and this was just a joke all along or that you've found him or that we can go look for him don't come near me or talk to me until then."

"You love him don't you?" Upon seeing he wasn't going to get an answer he tried a more reasonable approach, "Heero, we have to wait for the storm to calm down a little before we can send out a search party. Otherwise we're just sending people to their deaths." Quatre was sympathetic to Heero. He loved Duo like a brother, but he would not be responsible for anyone else getting hurt. The storm would be over soon and he kept sending up small prayers to Allah that it would hurry.

Heero had started at the innocent question and couldn't answer. As Quatre walked away he thought about it. Did he love Duo? He thought about how worried he was whenever Duo was late or when he got sent out with someone else. He thought about the fluttery nauseous feeling he had whenever Duo gave him a true smile instead of the joker's mask.

Then he thought about how he would feel if Duo never came back or they never found him. He felt a terrible pain in his chest as his heart constricted at that thought. He realized for the first time that he, the perfect soldier, needed Duo, he needed to make sure Duo was safe, and most of all he needed Duo to live. If Duo didn't survive or come back then he was nothing, but a hollow shell of a human being. He wouldn't even be able to care enough to pull the trigger to end his life if needed. Tears silently made their way down his cheeks as a woman in the shadows smiled.

Duo cursed his luck again as he tripped and fell face first down a sand dune. He was basically doing a big circle to get back to Quatre's estate, but as long as he made it there without anything else going wrong he would be okay. Then he tried to stand and found his right ankle gave out from under him. He examined it quickly to find it broken and swollen from the scorpion bite. "DAMNIT!" He relaced the boot tighter to keep the swelling down and to act as a makeshift splint until he could get help. He could only image what he looked like with the sun beating down on him, sweat running through the sand plastered to his body, and now a broken ankle.

He was going to strangle somebody if he made it back and right now he was blaming Heero. He wasn't sure how Heero did it, but somehow he was the responsible party that caused a horse to turn into a creepy death lady. 'I'll find out how he did it if it's the last thing I do. Right before I kill him of course.' He frowned, 'okay, maybe killing him is too strong of an action. Maybe I'll just slightly maim him.'

He had been wandering around for close to seven hours as he finally collapsed in the sand. It was getting night time anyways and he was so thirsty. He estimated that he had approximately three miles left to get back to the estate, but who knew really? He was so mad when he left that he could have easily urged the horse twenty miles before he realized it. The sun was dipping over the sand rapidly disappearing as Duo began to realize something. "Why is it getting so cold?" He took his shirt from around his waist and slid it back over his head. When he had been walking he hadn't really noticed it, but now that he thought about it. It was definitely getting colder. Then he remembered that Quatre had once told him it could snow in the desert at night.

Duo stood up, careful to keep most of his weight on his left ankle and began walking again. "I am not going to be a Duo popsicle. I am not going to be a Duo popsicle," was the mantra playing in his head. He sighed as he thought about Heero and wondered what he was doing.

"Heero, wait for us!" Quatre looked to Trowa for help, but he just shrugged. "Heero, we have to have a plan on calling for help if he needs it and we don't need to get lost ourselves!"

Heero was already out the door, though, and could have cared less about waiting any longer. His main thought was to get to Duo and fast. The sand storm had finally been winding down, so they could search and he was not going to let the opportunity go to waste.

"You baka, when I find you, it's on. If you're not in any danger now, you will be then." There was anger in the voice because one Heero Yuy was not accustomed to caring about anybody, let alone somebody that made him worry about their safety. Heero climbed in the mobile suit one of the maguanacs were lending to assist in the search and he started it up. He flew through the initiation sequence while thinking of all the things he was going to do to one Duo Maxwell when he got his hands on him.

Duo stumbled once more as he thought he heard a mobile suit over head. His skin was burning as the shirt skimmed the sunburnt flesh. He was so tired, thirsty, cold, and hungry. Heck, he could even go for some of Wufei's cooking, which everybody knew was pretty bad. The last time he made rice it turned out this gooey substance and Duo got sick just looking at it. 'That gooey mess would probably taste pretty good right about now,' he thought.

Duo collapsed in the sand and rolled onto his back. He breathed out and watched the smoke effect it caused in the cold night air. He smiled, "I can just take a quick little nap. I'm almost there anyways. They probably won't even know I've been missing." As his eyes closed he saw a light.

Heero flipped on the communications system as quickly as he could. "I found him! I found him!" He began to feel an overwhelming sense of joy until he realized Duo wasn't moving. "Request medical assistance waiting upon return! I'm going to bring him in!" He landed, threw open the cockpit, and was on the ground running before it finished opening.

He dropped to his knees beside Duo, "Duo, wake up." He felt for a pulse, "come on, Duo, if you leave me then who will make sure I don't work too hard? Who will make sure I eat right? Who will I love?" The worried look on his face changed to a determined do and die glare. He carefully picked him up and ran back to the mobile suit. "Don't worry, I'll make them save you."

Duo was having such a nice dream with the lady that had called herself Shinigami. He was floating around in space with white walls, ceiling, and floor all around. Yet, they seemed so far away he couldn't touch them. "Duo, are you having fun?"

He smiled, "yeah, this is pretty neat. I've never got to be at zero g without a suit on before. Although, it would be a bit neater if you added some color. Can we mix up the color schemes here?"

The woman smiled at him, "you know we have some things to discuss before we proceed don't you?" Duo sadly nodded. "Then let's get to them."

"Okay, so where's this table of loneliness and what's your bidding?"

She smiled, "Duo, Heero loves you and you love him right?" Duo nodded. "You know this with your heart, right?"

Once again Duo sadly nodded, "I know I love him so much that it hurts, but I'm not sure if he loves me. Don't let him find me all rotting and smelly please?"

She smiled, "Duo, keep on track. If you know that you love him then we're not discussing death. We're discussing life." She saw the floored look on Duo's face and continued, "there is a child on L2, where you're from, that needs a home. There is a couple trying to adopt him that will beat him, neglect him, and hate him. He has been waiting for years to be reborn at just the right time for you to adopt him or have a wife that could give birth to him; however, that's just not to be. Then you took too long with Heero.

"Solo had to be reborn and he needs you and Heero to protect him. Therefore, I have decided that if you tell Heero that you and him are going to become partners and adopt Solo I will let you live. Your life will be joyous as long as you three wish it so. However, if you wake and fail me then I will make you pay." The scene changed to one of fire and souls screaming for retribution and release. "This is where you will reside for all eternity when I am done with you! Do you understand?"

Duo nodded, "yeah, Solo needs to be adopted. Heero and I need to be a couple. Understood and will comply forthwith. Um…But where exactly on L2 is Solo and how will I know it's him?"

"Don't worry, just go to the orphanage. He will know you when he sees you. Now, you need to wake up, Duo. Someone is getting a little impatient and happens to be threatening the doctors to make you wake up. I have decided to switch you with a young drug addict on L3, so I really have to be going. It was nice meeting you, my son. Remember to always make me proud." She reached out and lovingly caressed his cheek. Then she pushed him backwards into a hole in the floor.

Everything became fuzzy as the scenery changed to blackness and Duo heard voices. "If you don't get him to wake up right now I'm going to skin you with a three inch blade and feed your skin to you!" Duo smiled at that voice, it was Heero.

"Duo!" He felt like he was being shook. "Say my name again. Come on, Duo, you can do it, please for me?"

He didn't understand why Heero was so insistent, but if he wanted it so bad he'd say his name. "Heero, could you please stop touching me it hurts really bad?" He cracked open an eye and saw Heero with tears cascading down his cheeks. Duo reached up a small red hand to touch them. "Are you crying for me?" Heero nodded and Duo smiled. "Baby, don't do that. Shinigami, told me that everything was going to be okay because you love me."

Heero's face took on a shocked look, "but, Duo, I never told anyone. Please don't be mad."

Duo smiled and closed his eyes, "why would I be mad when I love you too?" He yawned and as he fell back to sleep he mumbled, "you're moving in with me because my apartment's got two bedrooms and yours only has one. We're going to need two bedrooms when we adopt him like Shinigami said." Sleep claimed him before Heero had a chance to question him.

"Fine, just sleep, Baka, and we'll adopt whoever or whatever you want. As long as you remember that you told me you love me and we're moving in together when you wake up." Heero leaned down to softly kiss Duo on the forehead.

"It's about time, my son," a ghost of a woman named Shinigami whispered from the door. She smiled, "take care of my only child, Yuy, or there will be hell to pay." Then she vanished.


	2. Sammy

**Desert Antics**

Disclaimer: I own no one, but Rebecca and Malique. The others already belong to someone else much to my disappointment.

Author's Note: Thank you to Dragon77; your words gave me the courage to write this chapter and I dedicate it to you.

Ch. 2

Shinigami stood in front of her mirror in her realm. "Now that the first act is concluded it is time for me to set the second. Now to save the child…" She reached out her feminine hand and once again stirred the mirror. "My son who has saved the world at great cost to himself has begun to pray again, now I will answer his prayers." An eerie light cast a dangerous shadow as destiny was rearranged.

A woman with short dirty blond hair walked through a mist. She wore nothing more than a knee length night shirt. Her dark brown eyes betrayed fear and confusion. "Hello," she called, "is anyone there?" As she walked further through the mist a tree branch grabbed at her, causing her to step to the side quickly. She gasped as something slimy squished underneath her foot.

A light appeared up ahead and she began making her way towards it. "Hello…Please help me. I think I'm lost." The light was growing brighter as she came closer. She stepped out into a clearing and saw an old errie house. She slowly made her way to the door, her fear increasing with each step. Her stomach felt heavy and her hands began to shake.

She carefully made her way up the steps and reached to knock on the front door. It opened before she could rapp her knuckles on the rotten wood. "Hello…" She timidly stepped inside.

A voice called to her, "please…help me…" She turned to her left and cautiously made her way to the room just off the foyer. She heard quiet sobs as she got a good view of the room. A small child with light blond hair was hanging in chains from the ceiling. He was stripped bare of clothes, but was covered in blood. "Please…help me…"

"Oh God…" She covered her mouth with her left hand as the child turned to face her. His feet dangling a foot off the ground; one eye was dangling loose from its socket while the other, a brilliant blue, begged for help. There were deep cuts all over his skin and broken bones protruding in his chest and right arm. She tried to run to him to get him down, but stopped as the blade of a sword was shoved completely through the child's back and out his stomach. She screamed and screamed….

Rebecca woke up still screaming and after a minute realized she was still in her one bedroom apartment on L2. "It was just a dream…It was just a dream…" She hugged her self and cried for a few minutes while trying to figure out how to keep it from becoming a reality.

She got up and made her way over to her desk and flipped a lamp on. She looked down at the open folder on top and stared at the photo. It was of the same little boy only in this photo he was smiling and was completely unharmed. Then she glanced at the papers beside the photo. They were adoption papers. She frowned, "there's just something bad about this whole situation. I'm sorry, Sammy, but I'm not going to let that happen to you. I don't care if it was just a dream. I'm not going to take a chance and lose you like we lost Jess." She sighed, "I promise," and flipped the light off. She then climbed back into bed with a decision made and slept soundly.

It had been a week since Duo's brush with Death and he was still suffering from it. Heero had kept him in bed ever since he had been lucid enough to tell him what happened. Duo knew that Heero told the doctors to check for a concussion after the part about the horse turning into Shinigami, but Heero had said he believed him. Heero had also said he loved him. Duo smiled, 'he loves me.'

"Baka, what are you daydreaming about?" Duo looked up to see Heero enter the room and frown at him. Heero still was upset about almost losing him, but Duo would just try to convince him that he was still here. Heero came close and dropped a small chaste kiss on Duo's lips.

"Hee-chan, I missed you. When can I get up? We have to go find Solo and move your stuff into my apartment. I'm feeling a lot better and my sunburn's not peeling that much."

"That's because of all the lotion and solarcaine we've been using." Duo put forth his best Quatre eyes and stuck out his lip. "Now don't start with me, koi, I know you believe what happened was real and that is fine; however, we can't just take off to go to L2 with you still healing. If we knew where on L2 he was then that would be a different story."

Duo looked down at the sheet tucked around his body. "Can't we just show up and take a look around? It's just something I have to do, koi." Duo purposefully let his eyes well up with tears, yep, he knew how to get to Heero.

"Please don't do that. You know I hate it when you cry. Come on, Duo, that is not fair and you know it. I'm still new to all these feelings and you're taking advantage." Then Duo shifted his gaze up to him. "Fine, but you will be resting whenever I say. We only go to a few places to search for him and if we do find him and the kid calls me mommy I'm walking away."

Duo smiled a bright and true smile, "oh, I promise I'll be good. We'll go with whatever you say. Can we stay with Hilde and Joe? They have a spare bedroom and I haven't seen them since the wedding."

Heero smiled and knew that he would grant any request Duo made. "I'll make the arrangements, but the earliest we're going to leave is another day or two. If anything happens to you, that's it for me."

Duo reached up and snagged Heero's shirt dragging him close. "The soldier boy is worried about losing his baka?" Heero's eyes filled with lust and need at the closeness and feel of Duo's warm breathe on his lips. He nodded and Duo smirked, "well, we'll just have to make sure that, that never happens." He then crushed Heero's lips to his and began a war to make Heero moan with desire. Said war was won in seconds as Heero's lips parted allowing Duo's tongue the entrance it was seeking. Heero's knees buckled at the sensation it caused and he let loose a small moan.

Rebecca sat at her desk at Children's Social Services and frowned. She was close to being put on suspension with the 'delay' in Sammy's adoption to the Nichols. Her boss, Tate, said the adoption was to either be final in thirty-six hours or proof to keep the Nichols from being acceptable adopting material was to be introduced. So far Rebecca had found none.

Rebecca had gone over their finances, well off with money in the bank. She had researched their backgrounds, not even a traffic violation. Then Rebecca had looked for any conflicting statements regarding Virginia and Bob Nichols, they were clean as a whistle. The problem was that they were just a little too clean for her tastes. She wouldn't have given it a second thought if she hadn't of had the dream for three nights in a row, but now that she was thinking about it no one could live their whole lives on L2 without some kind of record.

Virginia was a housewife whose last job was a waitress at Sunny Side Up Café twenty years ago. She had one brother Earthside, whom Rebecca still couldn't reach for a reference. One thing that was bothering Rebecca was that she couldn't find anything under Virginia's maiden name of Witherspoon. If she didn't know better she would say Virginia Witherspoon was made up and Virginia Nichols was her real name.

Bob Nichols on the other hand owned a car garage and had roughly five employees working for him. She had interviewed all of the employees and received the same exact responses from each. After the nightmares began she reviewed the interviews and realized the responses were the same word for word. Bob Nichols had no living relatives; his mother had died of cancer when he was three. His father had been shot in a bank robbery when he was eighteen.

She jumped as her phone rang. Rebecca took a calming breath and answered, "hello?"

"Becca, sweetie, how are you doing?"

She smiled, "hey, Joe, I'm doing good; how about you and that pretty wife of yours?" Her brother always picked the best times to call; it was like he sensed she was upset and wanted to make it better.

"Hilde and I are doing great, but you don't sound so good. What's wrong?"

She frowned, "I'm working on a case. I know something is wrong, but I just can't figure it out. At first I thought I was just imaging things, but now…Now I know there's something up."

Joe laughed, "my snoopy sister can't answer a problem? What's the world coming to? Have you seen the four horsemen of the Apocalypse flying around?"

Rebecca gave a short laugh, "that's not funny and you know it."

"I know, but you just have to have faith in yourself. You're the only one of all of us in the family that has truly made a difference in the colony. You take kids out of dangerous environments daily and fight for what you believe is right. You've got more guts than any of us and I know you'll make the right decision on this case too."

"Thanks that means a lot to me."

"Good…Now for the real reason I called…"

"You mean you didn't want to console your poor sister? I'm shocked, you're just using me…I'm going to tell mom."

"Hey, you know I love you, but Hilde has a really good friend. He's a good guy and one of the only guys in existence that I trust her safety with. His boyfriend called this morning and said they were looking into adopting a child."

"Ugh…Joe, I'm not a personal adoption agency service. There are channels to go through. First of all they have to be approved…"

"Sis, this guy is friends with Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft and Quatre Winner. I'm pretty sure if you drop those names they can go around some of the natural channels. They just want to meet with you to discuss a few things and possibly meet some children. I swear they're not deranged or anything…"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because they're both former Gundam pilots."

She took in a deep breath, "you want me to approve two men to adopt a child that were Gundam pilots? How do I know they're mentally stable enough to care for a child?"

"Look, Sis, I'm a good judge of character and these two are in it for the long haul. They put their lives on hold to fight in two terrible wars that no one else dared to take a part in. They saved us when we needed it most, so what if they might have certain reflexes as a result. It's just going to show you they can protect the child they choose."

Rebecca was silent as she thought for a moment. 'Could this be the answer to my prayers?' "Joe call them back right now and tell them they have twenty minutes for the Vice Foreign Minister and Mr. Winner to get in touch with me. If they give me a good reference then I'll meet with them as soon as possible. They might just be able to help me out with my problem."

"Will do and thanks, Becca, we owe you." As Rebecca hung up the phone she felt peaceful and content that things might actually work out for the best.

A few minutes later her phone rang again, "Rebecca McIntyre, how may I help you?"

"Ms. McIntyre, this is Quatre Rebarba Winner of Winner Enterprises Inc. and I am calling you on behalf of Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. I was informed that you needed a reference for them."

"Wow that was fast Mr. Winner. Okay, I just need you to answer a few questions for me. The first is their family situation?"

"Well, their partners in every sense of the word; however, it is a homosexual relationship. Hopefully there are no problems with this?"

"Oh no, Sir. I just need to know if they're married, divorced, or single. I also need to know if they have a good support network?"

"They are like brothers to me and I will support them in whatever way they need. Heero, Duo, myself, and two others have been friends for several years now. We have been through the good times and the bad. They are among the few that I trust to watch my back."

"Mr. Winner, were you a Gundam pilot as well?"

"Um…"

"It's not going in my report."

"Then yes I was. We fought together countless times. We know each other's worst memories and we have all struggled to move forward. Heero and Duo compliment each other in every way."

"Mr. Winner, are they both mentally stable enough to handle a child that could come from an abusive or neglectful background?"

"Duo grew up on the streets of L2 and Heero had no family at all until us. They can handle anything a child could possibly throw at them and then some. In battle we were all forced to adopt certain characteristics in order to survive, but there's nothing they can't handle. They work so well together that the Preventers paired them together."

"Even though they are a couple?"

"They just officially became a couple a week ago, but Lady Une has informed them both that they are not to bring their relationship in the office. If they keep it outside work then they will be kept together. They have both agreed and are quite content to do so."

Rebecca was smiling as she realized that if Tate said no to her plan then he would be dooming himself to fight at least half of the Earthsphere. "Mr. Winner, do you know anything about their finances?"

"They can buy a house and pay cash. If there is anything they need which they can not afford then I will willingly make sure it becomes available to them. I am sure that the Vice Foreign Minister will state the same thing."

"Well, that pretty much sums it up. If there is anything else I need I'll call Joe and Hilde to get in touch with you. Thank you for your time Mr. Winner."

"You are very welcome and I hope that you will give Heero and Duo excellent news when their flight arrives in the morning."

As Rebecca hung up her phone rang once again. 'Sheesh, no peace…' "Rebecca McIntyre, how may I help you?"

"This is Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian-Peacecraft. I was asked to give you a call regarding Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell."

"Of course Ms. Peacecraft, I just have a few questions for you. First of all, will you be willing to make a statement that you personally support them in their cause to adopt a child."

"Yes! They are going to be great parents. I am so excited about it." Rebecca smiled at the woman's enthusiasm. "They are complete opposites, Heero's quite stern when he thinks people are paying attention, but Duo is so loving, so accepting. Whenever they decide they want to do something they put their all into it."

"Do they have violent tendencies?"

"Um…"

"Let me rephrase, do they have violent tendencies that could not be construed as self-defense or could place a child in harm's way?"

"Oh no, not at all. Duo's an orphan himself. He would die before he let anything happen to a child and Heero would get himself killed protecting one if it would save Duo any grief whatsoever."

Rebecca smirked, "well, Vice Foreign Minister, I think that's all I need for now. Thank you for all of your assistance. I'll be speaking with the applicant's first thing in the morning. Have a nice day."

"You too."

As she hung up she noticed her boss Tate standing in her doorway. "McIntyre, where are we on the Nichols case?"

"There's something not right about the Nichols…"

Tate threw her an exasperated look, "I told you that if you didn't have any proof there was nothing I could do."

"Tate, I just got off the phone with the Vice Foreign Minister and Quatre Winner. They're both vouching for a couple I'm suppose to meet with in the morning. They're wanting to adopt a child and I think Sammy is perfect for them."

Tate glanced at her questioningly, "who's the couple?"

"Two Preventers agents that could kill us in a court battle for the kid they want. If we don't at least let them look at Sammy they could say we were being prejudice against them. I'm not signing Sammy's adoption papers until the day after tomorrow, so he's still available. Do you really want to lose a messy court battle against someone that Quatre Rebarba Winner and the Vice Foreign Minister will back financially? I really don't want to get involved in that at all."

He signed, "fine, but I still want you to be checking for some proof on the Nichols. I trust your judgment that something's wrong, but if you're right I don't want them to adopt any other child either."


	3. The locket

**Desert Antics**

Disclaimer: I am still broke, still don't have a job, and still don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters.

Note from author: There is a really big angsty chapter coming up, but I'm still leading into it. Sorry for the occasional sap and fluff in the mean time.

Ch. 3

Sammy sat on his small bed at the orphanage. He shared a room with ten other boys, but for now he was the only one there. The caretakers left the five year old alone most of the time because he had yet to say a word since his arrival. Sammy's mother had been shot to death right in front of him, but before her last breath she gave Sammy her locket. It was made of Gundanium, although, Sammy didn't know that. To him the picture of a woman in a long flowing dress with a crown was pretty. The woman had a determined look and held a long sword straight up in the air. On one side of the sword there was a star and on the other there was a crescent moon. Sammy wore the locket around his neck always.

He was coloring a picture of him and his mommy when he felt weird. He looked up and sitting on the bed across from his was a beautiful woman with a hooded cloak. "Do not be afraid, little one, I will bring you no harm."

Sammy frowned and he remembered this woman. She had told him that his mommy had to leave him and couldn't come back. She had also promised someone would take care of him. "You lie."

She smiled at the accusatory statement in such a childish tone, "no, sweetie, he just took longer than I thought." She stood and made her way over to the child. She sat down on his bed, noticing the bright red bedspread. "He's coming for you and it is up to you whether he takes you. When you see a man with a braid down to the back of his knees, bright violet eyes like mine, and a smile full of love then you must speak. He will travel with a brown haired man with bright blue eyes and a look to be feared. Do not be afraid, when you see them run up to them with all of your might. Scream, "daddies, she said you would come," and they will save you."

Sammy pouted, "I miss mommy."

"I know you do, but she watches all the time. She wants you to be brave and happy. Remember to do what I said when you see them and you will be safe, little one," and with that she was gone, leaving Sammy all alone once again. His eyes welled up with tears and for the first time since he lost his mommy he cried.

Rebecca drove up to Hilde and Joe's house. She parked her car in the driveway and turned off the engine. She took a deep breath, "please…I'm not asking for a miracle, I'm just asking to save one child…" She grabbed her briefcase and climbed out of the car. She walked up the small pathway to the house as the front door flew open. "Becca, you made it!"

She laughed as Joe came running down the steps of the porch to greet her. "Of course, I made it. What kind of sister do you take me for?" Joe picked her up and swung her around in a hug and she laughed again. "Stop it…I have work to do!" Joe laughed as he set her down on her feet. She stared at him for a moment. 'He looks so much happier with Hilde, before he was so set in his ways. He was pretty much the biggest jerk I knew until she smiled at him. That's all it took for my big brother to fall in love, one smile." His brown eyes shown with amusement and the worry lines around his face smoothed out to make him look several years younger than he was.

"I knew it…You didn't come to pay your brother a visit at all! You're just using me…" He feigned horror and betrayal as he spoke and she laughed again.

"You're crazy…Are they here yet?"

His face shifted to one of business with a hint of humor and he nodded, "yeah, they got in about an hour ago. Duo's red like a lobster from a sunburn and he has a walking cast on his ankle. Heero keeps muttering about Duo not paying any attention to him now that he's seen Hilde. It's a riot, you're gonna' love these guys." He walked her up to the door and opened it, "by the way, you look tired. After you're done with these guys maybe you should take a rest."

Before she could say anything she heard, "is this her?" She turned to see a red man with a braid down to the back of his knees making his way towards her. "Are you Rebecca?" She nodded and walked towards him. When they met he threw his arms around her and gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much for helping us! I didn't even know you were going to until we landed. Heero wanted to keep it a secret from me."

He released her and she got a good look at him, 'wow, if he wasn't gay I would make a move.' He wore a midnight blue t-shirt that showed just how in shape he was with a black vest over it. 'He sure has some nice biceps.' He was also wearing a nice pair of black jeans that revealed a nicely shaped behind. Not that she was checking him out of course. She did notice that he had some weird scars on his arms and one on his neck. 'Probably from the war…"

Duo pointed to Heero and said, "this is my other half, ya know, the silent half, Heero Yuy." Heero gave him a look full of amusement and shook his head. Rebecca noticed that they were leaning towards each other like the other one was their lifeline. She took a quick appreciative glance at Heero and found him to be slightly taller than Duo. She also noticed that his face looked harsh, but his eyes showed a great emotion. She smiled at noticing that they surveyed the room constantly, but always came back to rest on Duo, as if he just couldn't get enough. Heero was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a nice dark green t-shirt. This view was equally appreciative as the one of Duo.

"Alright, are you guys ready to get started?" They both nodded and Hilde and Joe left them alone in the living room. Rebecca continued, "then let's have a seat and go over a few things. Now, I need you guys to be completely truthful to me in all of this information, understand?" They both nodded again as they took a seat on the cozy grey couch. Duo put his injured ankle up on a pillow on the coffee table like Heero motioned for him to. This caused Rebecca to smile again, she had made the right decision.

"What do you need to ask us?"

"First of all I need to know in your opinion how your childhood was? I don't need a full background on it."

Heero smirked, "mine was bad, his was worse." There was no elaboration after that and Duo hadn't felt the need to add anything either.

"Good, I think you've got the hint," Rebecca said sarcastically. "Now, has it improved since then and what do you think makes you qualified to be parents?"

Duo answered this time, "lots and we think we're fit to be parents because we know what it's like not to have any. It's not something we will take for granted, ever. Also we're really nice."

"You do understand that it's going to be a little bit more complicated with you guys being guys, right? You're going to have to explain it to the child that you're different and that people might take it out on the child. It's not going to be some paved smooth road. You're going to have a lot of rocky edges and improvisation. The days aren't going to be filled with lovey dovey goodness either. You could get a child with severe anger management issues or a child that's so afraid of you they're going to constantly hide from you."

Duo frowned, "we understand that there are going to be problems and issues we don't know how to deal with. The thing is we have friends that are willing to help us in any way necessary. I mean Quatre has twenty-nine sisters and they all have kids. There's got to be some good advice somewhere, right?"

"Yes, there will be good advice around you, but you have to be willing to listen to it. Now moving on, where will you guys be staying? What's the housing situation like?"

Heero squeezed Duo's hand, "I'm moving into Duo's apartment when we return home. His is a two bedroom, it's bigger. We're going to buy a house, but we want the child in on that decision." Duo squeezed back and smiled at Heero, his eyes watery with unshed tears.

"Alright, I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret. Technically because the housing situation is not already taken care of I'm not suppose to grant anything until it is. I am; however, going to push it under the rug temporarily. Just get it straight as soon as possible, so I don't get fired. Other than that, everything is fine. I have a child in particular that I would like for you to meet first, if that's alright."

Duo smiled, "that would be wonderful. Hilde was right you are a nice person…We're ready to go whenever you are."

"Alright, let's go. You guys will follow me just in case I have to leave for an emergency." Her cell phone rang and she answered it as Duo and Heero told Hilde and Joe what was going on. "Hello?"

"Rebecca, the Nichols have been calling all morning! They're threatening to sue because we haven't approved the adoption yet. They want to talk to you in person and I don't like it at all. I'm starting to get the feeling that you were right about them. Something's a little off…" Rebecca stepped outside to talk to him without being over heard. She walked towards her car.

"Don't worry, Tate. I'm taking them to meet him right now. If everything goes well I can push through this adoption in less than twenty-four hours. It'll take a few more weeks for them to decide on another kid and by then we'll have a better idea of what's going on."

"Alright, kid, you know what you're doing, just hurry it up."

She hung up and turned around to see Heero and Duo staring at her. She frowned, "it's not nice to eavesdrop. Are you guys good to go?" They nodded and she hoped in her car. They got in their rented one that she had parked behind and she backed out of the driveway.

On the way to the orphanage Rebecca decided to give Bob Nichols a call. She used her cell phone and dialed the familiar number. On the third ring he answered, "Mr. Nichols, this is Ms. McIntyre."

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all day! What's going on with the adoption? We did everything that we were suppose to and you still haven't approved it," his tone was accusatory.

"Mr. Nichols, I'm sure that you will understand when I say it is my job to make sure that the best interests of the child are considered before anything else. I am still checking into a few last minute things and will give you an answer in the morning."

"Lady, that's not good enough. My wife was up all last night crying because you keep pushing us off to the side and delaying the adoption. I want to know why!"

"Mr. Nichols, as I told you, my job is not to consider the happiness of your wife. My job is to ensure that the child is put in the best possible situation. His welfare is my primary concern and if you do not like it then please feel free to contact my supervisor. He will be more than willing to state the same thing. Have a good day." As she hung up the phone her stomach dropped and she felt a terrible sense of foreboding.

She pulled into the parking spots reserved for the orphanage and got out to meet with Duo and Heero. She walked over as Heero was helping Duo out of the car. "Alright, gentlemen, let's go meet Sammy. He's upstairs, but he doesn't talk. He hasn't said a word since his mother died." Duo and Heero shared a quiet look, but did not comment as they made their way up the sideway to the front door of the small orphanage. Rebecca held open the door for them and ushered them inside.

A young woman in her late twenties met them at the door. Her eyes were kind and she was so excited. "Rebecca!" Rebecca smiled, "you won't believe it! Geneviev's father came and got her yesterday. He was a soldier in the war and thought she had been killed. You should have seen it; he was crying and mumbling her name. He wouldn't let her go and her sister Emile was there too. Oh, it was such a great day!"

"That's great, Cindy, I'm so happy for her. Is her father going to let her keep in touch with her friends here?"

"Oh, he insisted! He also asked to be notified if any got adopted, so he can get Geneviev's letters to them!" Cindy then turned to Heero and Duo, "who are they here to see?"

"Sammy, is he upstairs?" Cindy nodded, "we're going to go on up then. That's really great about Geneviev." Cindy ran off and Rebecca led them to the stairs. She turned to Duo, "be careful going up, the carpet's kind of old and loose in some spots."

Heero moved over to Duo's injured side and put a hand around his waist. The look in Heero's eyes was a silent communication for Duo to accept the help or else. "Lead the way, pretty lady."

The orphanage had been built roughly thirty years prior and the dull green carpet was original. The rustic red paint on the wall was too. Once at the top of the steps they turned right and walked down a small hallway that led to three rooms. They stopped at the first one and Rebecca knocked. "Sammy?" She waited a minute before opening the door. She nodded for the couple to walk in and she followed. "Sammy?"

Her answer came in the form of a blond blur running towards them. He threw his arms up and wrapped them around both Heero and Duo's legs. "Daddies," he squealed in delight, "she sai' you come an' you 'id!"

Shinigami watched all of this from the background with no one the wiser. "Good, now the child has a chance to survive what is inevitable." She smiled and her violet eyes lit up with joy. Then she scoffed as a being appeared beside her. It was a small gremlin that stood the height of a toddler. Its eyes were bright red and his mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "Yes, Kateros?"

"My Queen, the Lords are trying to make a case against you. They have petitioned the King." Kateros kept his head bowed in an effort to avoid her gaze.

"Kateros, he is the one that caused all of this. If there is a punishment to be taken he will share in it." Kateros nodded and they both vanished.


	4. Real Life

**Desert Antics**

Disclaimer: I am still broke, still don't have a job, and still don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters.

Author's Note: This is first of a few angsty chapters. Therefore, if you are allergic to angst don't read. If you have made it this far in the story, I hope you are really enjoying it. I welcome all comments and suggestions.

Ch. 4

Rebecca was so happy as she laid down to sleep. Her day had gone wonderful and Sammy had a new home. She still didn't know who he had been talking about, but Duo and Heero had taken it as a good sign. The adoption papers were already done and Sammy was staying with them. Hilde and Joe had been so ecstatic for them and Duo couldn't quit talking to Sammy about all the things he would get to do. That was another thing, Sammy talked back. The kid that was so psychologically damaged he couldn't talk was giving Duo a run for his money. She kind of felt bad for Heero, the silent one, but she figured he could take it.

She had called Bob Nichols back to tell him that Sammy had been placed with a couple more suitable for his needs and he had gone ballistic. He kept demanding that Sammy was theirs and she was wrong. He also kept demanding to talk to Sammy. 'I wonder if I should warn Duo and Heero about him. He might be dangerous.' She still had not found any proof that he was dangerous, but she just knew it. Deep in her heart she knew Bob and Virginia Nichols were dangerous.

A sound from in the living room caught her attention. It was small and wouldn't have been noticed except that Rebecca had lived alone for six years. Six years with the only sound in the apartment coming from her. The only person that had a key was Joe and he would never use it unless she approved it prior to each use. Something about him not wanting to overstep his boundaries; Rebecca was pretty sure she had Hilde to thank for that one.

She listened intently as she heard the small noise again. She slowly and silently pushed the covers back. She was suddenly glad she had turned out all of the lights. Normally she leaves one on in the hallway just in case she gets up in the middle of the night. 'Shit, this isn't going to be good,' she quietly made her way to the bedroom door. She grabbed the metal baseball bat leaning against the dresser and stepped out into the hall. Her eyes were already adjusted to the dark and she saw a silhouette at her desk, going through her papers.

She quietly advanced and swung for all she was worth. Someone called out a warning and the person ducked just in time. She hit the lamp instead. The person stood up and she noticed they were almost a foot taller than her. "I don't know what the hell you want, but you have five seconds to get out or I'm going to hit a home run if you get my drift!" She couldn't see the person's face that well, but could swear it was a male. She could also swear he smiled as she was hit from behind.

Rebecca dropped to the floor as broken glass showered off her back. 'Why did I buy such big heavy lamps again?' Someone grabbed her nightshirt and hauled her up. She had dropped the bat, but decided she was not going to go without a fight. Hopefully, one of her neighbors would call the police, but she really doubted it. She swung out and her fist connected with the man's jaw. He stumbled back as the other figure swung her bat and it hit her side hard, she heard a small crack before she collapsed on an end table, effectively crushing it. Her right hand flew to her side and she was breathing hard, 'Agh…I think that was a rib or two.'

She climbed to her feet and swayed slightly as the bat struck her again, her right shoulder this time. "Ahhh!" Pain blinded her vision as another crack was heard. She fell to the floor as the bat came down on her left kneecap. The pain intensified and she screamed again. She was breathing heavy as the male figure stepped in front of the possible female figure wielding the bat. He leaned over her and fisted her shirt. He brought her up slightly and punched her. 'Maybe I should have taken up martial arts?'

The male figure spoke, "where is Sammy?"

Rebecca's breathing became labored as the pain grew, "what…what do you want with him?" She coughed and the pain in her chest worsened.

She finally got a good look at the man's face and saw that her attacker was Bob Nichols. His face was contorted in a sick fury and she knew they were going to kill her. "He holds the key. His whore of a mother was in charge of it, we just didn't think she was going to give it to him before we killed her. We tortured her for seven hours and she refused to tell us where it was. Then we saw Sammy and knew. That little shit wears it around his neck and has no clue what he has! If you had just given him to us then this wouldn't be necessary at all. It's just too bad for you that you decided to be a hero!"

"What key…?"

"Where is he!?"

Rebecca smiled at the rage, she was probably going to die; however, it seemed like retribution for Jess. She hadn't been able to save that little girl from her druggie father, but she was able to save Sammy. "He was adopted and taken off the colony hours ago. You won't find him!"

Bob Nichols punched her again, this time breaking her nose. "You're just a whore like that slut!" He pulled out a gun and shot her in the stomach twice. "You'll die soon enough! We'll find him, don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Let's go, Virginia!"

As they left Rebecca struggled to breathe, she knew she was going to die, but she had to warn them. She saw her cell phone lying carelessly on the floor next to her desk just two feet away. She turned, whimpering at the pain, and slowly crawled towards it, using her good arm to drag her along. She felt lightheaded at the blood loss and pain, but kept her goal in sight. She stretched her fingers out and brushed the phone. She stretched a little more and had it. Rebecca felt cold as she opened it and dialed her brother's number. He answered it and she almost cried with relief, "Joe…Joe, I need…to talk…to Heero."

"Baby, what's wrong!?"

"Joe…need to talk…Heero, now…"

She heard him screaming for Heero and it wasn't but a second later when he said, "talk."

"Heero…the Nichols are coming…Sammy has a key…they're going to kill…him…You have to leave now…Tell Joe…I love him…" Her last breath gone, the phone fell to the floor and her eyes closed.

As Joe took the phone from Heero and screamed for Rebecca to answer him, a figured silently moved through the chaos. Shinigami leaned down and caressed Rebecca's cheek. A mist seemed to rise and Rebecca looked down on her body. Tears flowed down her cheeks as Shinigami smiled, "do not worry, all will end as it should," and with that they were gone.

Joe watched as they took the body away and he cried. Hilde hugged him and knew that things would never be the same again. The apartment had been a wreck when they arrived along with the police. Joe had seen the blood streaks on the beige carpet and knew she was dead. His little sister, the only family that had stuck with him through a court battle when he was framed for the murder of a competitor, was gone. She was also the one that had introduced him to Hilde.

The police had said it was a burglary gone wrong. They had refused to listen regarding the phone call or the situation. It was as if they wanted the case closed quickly. Hilde was trying to be strong for her husband that seemed so weak, but her tears were falling as well. Heero, Duo, and Sammy were on a shuttle back to Earth, but Hilde knew they wouldn't be the same for a while either. Duo had managed to get a hold of Howard and arranged for them to tag along on a transport to Earth that was leaving within the hour.

The plan was to give Sammy a fake name for the time being and hide out where the best security in the universe was. The one that Heero, himself, had designed. The royal palace in Sanc. Relena was expecting them and Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were to meet them there. Hilde hoped that Joe would never blame them or Sammy for losing his sister, but she knew that it could very possibly be too much to hope for.

Meanwhile on the shuttle to Earth, courtesy of the Sweepers, Duo was holding Sammy as he cried, "its my fault, she wa' so nice. Mommy like her lot. Why?"

Duo looked into his innocent eyes and shook his head, "honestly, I don't know why bad things happen. They just do and no matter how much we want to change them we just can't. She said you had a key, though, do you know what she was talking about?"

"No…My mommy gave me 'dis." He held up the locket for Duo to inspect. "Mommy sai' it was special. She say to keep no 'atter wat. Mommy say not to give to 'nyone." Duo couldn't see anyway to open it, but he did see an inscription written in the back. It was the old latin and from what he could remember roughly translated to, 'with all my love –Death.'

Duo smiled at him, "don't worry, sweetie, everything's going to be just fine. I promise we'll do everything we can to keep you safe. Why don't you try to take a nap before we get there?" Sammy smiled and curled up against Duo. Duo mouthed to Heero, 'what are we going to do?'

Heero leaned over Sammy and mouthed, 'be the best parents we can.' He then lightly kissed Duo and smiled. Duo decided that Heero's smile was infectious and he felt like they could take on the world. Too bad for them they didn't know they were taking on someone else's world too.

When they landed Heero carefully picked up Sammy without waking him up and helped Duo to his feet. As they made their way to the exit Heero wondered how Joe and Hilde were doing. He made a mental note to call once they were settled at Relena's. He also hoped Relena would understand his decision. She seemed to, but she was a politician afterall.

Flashback…

Heero waited as the secretary patched him through to Relena, "hey, Heero, it's been what…two weeks since we talked? How are you?"

"I'm good, but I need to ask you for a favor."

"You're asking me for a favor? What happened? Are you in prison and this is your one and only phone call? Is Duo alright?" She seemed genuinely concerned for him, but it threw him for a loop when she asked about Duo. He just stood their in shock for a second. "Come on, Heero, what's wrong?"

"Uh…Duo and I…we're sort of a…"

She smiled, "finally…I was about to blackmail Une into sending you two on a two week Hawaiian vacation under the pretense of a mission. You two have been sending signals to each other for years. We've all noticed and wondered when you two would. Took you long enough…So what can I help you with?"

Heero smirked, "that's not the reaction I was expecting, but thank you. We're trying to adopt a child from L2 and they need a reference. I was wondering if you might…"

"Of course I will, Heero. You and Duo have saved my life countless times and I have been trying to repay you guys for years. I know I looked like a love sick teenager when we were fifteen, but I just wanted you to be happy. I didn't care if it was with me or someone else. I just felt you deserved it. To tell you the truth, I'm glad it was Duo, though. I really think he's the only one that can put up with your one word sentences," she smiled in an effort to show she wasn't trying to offend him and he nodded. "So who do I need to call?"

End Flashback…

Duo said a quick word to the pilot, thanking him for the ride on the transport shuttle and then they left. As Heero kept a careful eye on Duo to make sure he didn't fall Sammy snuggled into the crook of his neck. Heero felt a warm sensation go through his chest and knew that he was happy. For the first time in his life he was truly happy. When they reached the bottom of the railing he saw Relena standing there waving. She gave Duo a warm hug and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh. 'Maybe this won't be so bad,' he thought.

Relena smiled as she saw the sleeping bundle in Heero's arms. "Oh, he is so cute…The others are just going to have a fit when they see him." Sammy moved slightly and whispered something in his sleep. "He just called you daddy. Oh, we have to spoil him while he's here." Heero wanted to groan at the giddy look in her eyes, all he wanted to do was find a quiet room and catch some sleep with his koi. "Now don't you roll your eyes at me, Heero, he's the only kid around that I can spoil. I don't have any nephews or nieces because my brother and Noin are "**enjoying" **the first few years of their marriage, so he's just going to have to do for now." She smiled at the sleeping boy.

Relena took on a more somber note and put her arm around Duo's waist, "I'm sorry about what happened. I wish you could be here under better circumstances." Duo nodded, "well, let's get going. I've got rooms set up for you guys. There's a smaller room that connects to the bedroom you guys will be staying in. I've taken the liberty of ordering some toys and such for Sammy. It should be set up by the time we reach home. Oh, the room that you two will be in is…uh…special."

"What do you mean by special?"

She couldn't face Duo as her face turned red with a blush, "it is soundproof, so that no one can hear what is going on inside. The material will still allow you to hear what is going on outside, though. My walls encompass the same material…It's a good way to hide…uh…certain visitors…that I don't want anyone to know about." Duo laughed as he realized Relena was talking about night visitors and she blushed harder. "Shut up…"


	5. The Queen and Quatre's Mother

**Desert Antics**

Disclaimer: I am still broke, still don't have a job, and still don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters. I am tempted to try and claim Sammy and Shinigami, but I don't want to resort to fighting. I am trying to be a pacifist, so far it's not working.

Author's Note: Once again thank you to Dragon77, I sincerely appreciate your kind words. Thank you to everyone else who is reading it. This chapter will contain fluff and possibly a lime if I can quit blushing long enough to write it. There will also be a little bit more background on Shinigami and something bad happens to Quatre.

Ch.5

Shinigami stood in a throne room with demons trailing after her with hungry eyes. The throne room was an abysmal place if you were casting your eyes on it for the first time. Heads of enemies hung from its blood red walls. The floors were made of stone and were forever cold to the touch, not that it mattered to the people that resided in it. No one understood the concept of body temperature. There were two elegant thrones at the head of the room, but one had gone unoccupied for twenty years. Their Queen had refused to sit next to her King; instead she would stand at the end of the hall, never to set foot near it. She had never explained herself, nor been asked to.

She hung her head as the King entered and made his way to the throne. The King had fierce midnight blue eyes with a burly physique. He always reminded Shinigami of the Vikings that had once inhabited the Earth her son resided on. His long chestnut hair braided to the back of his knees. The King never wore a cloak, but always wore black leather pants. The only other items he ever wore were a sword attached to his waist and his crown.

He sat upon his throne and Kateros shouted, "first order of business, your Highness, is the petition from the Lords. This petition states, "Our Queen has gone above our King's head and broke our most trusted of laws. Rule Number 1- Do not consort with the living. Rule Number 2- Do not switch a host. Rule Number 3- Do not tempt fate. We are requesting that the Queen be punished and her title and station removed, henceforth. Our Queen has endangered our way of life and proved herself unworthy of our loyalty. We beseech our King to right this wrong. Signed The Lords of the House of Death."

Kateros rolled up the scroll that the petition had been written on and took a step backwards. The King sighed, "my Queen, is this true?"

Shinigami dropped to one knee, "yes, Milord, it is true. I have spoken with two humans in an effort to right a wrong. I have switched a host with one of these humans in an effort to further right this wrong. I have also tempted fate by keeping one of these humans from judgment for twenty years. I have failed in my duties as a Shinigami for my King and readily accept my punishment."

The King's eyes flared in anger, "It is a Shinigami's job to be a guardian of the dead and help them pass safely into the next life. You are not to change anything and I have been very gracious in allowing this foolishness for twenty years. You are my Queen! Not some soldier! I have loved you for a hundred years and this is how you betray me!"

Shinigami's eyes flashed with hatred and loathing, "a hundred years and I betray you, you say? Ask me the name of the '_human_' I have been protecting for twenty years! Ask me why! Or better yet let me ask you of Durga, the Goddess of the Earth! It is you that has betrayed me! I was loyal and faithful even after your mistress took my son! I have never failed you until I found him and I will protect him as you have failed to do with my dying breath!"

The King gaped, "our son…our son lives?"

Upon arriving at the house Heero and Duo had put their son down to sleep in his bedroom. Duo then smirked at Heero, "let's go see how those walls hold up, hn?" The lewd smirk was enough to excite a lustful look in Heero's eyes and Duo grabbed his hand and led him away. Once in their room Heero locked both doors before turning to Duo with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Now, Hee-chan, be careful of the injuries…" He was silenced as Heero roughly grabbed his braid and pulled him in for a soul searing kiss.

Duo felt heat rush through his stomach as Heero thrust into his pelvis. He tried to moan and Heero used it as an excuse to delve into Duo's awaiting mouth. He used his tongue to lightly scrape Duo's in a teasing manner as he made his way to the bed with Duo. Heero pulled out and smirked at the expression of loss on Duo's face as he pushed him back onto the bed. Duo let loose a small shriek as Heero climbed on top of him and pinned his wrists above his head.

Heero then lightly kissed along Duo's neck with each kiss dropped Heero would lightly bite causing Duo to hiss in anticipated pleasure. Heero then whispered in Duo's ear, "I've been dreaming about this since I first saw you." He nipped his ear, "the only question has been, rough or slow?" Duo shivered and Heero smirked.

Duo panted, "clothes…now," and Heero obliged by ripping Duo's black t-shirt down the middle. "That was my favorite…"

"Was, is right." Heero then leaned in to drag his tongue across Duo's nipples and lightly drug his fingernails across Duo's sides. "Ai shiteru, koi," he whispered as he unbuttoned Duo's jeans and slid them down his narrow hips. Then as Heero leaned and began slowly kissing his way down Duo's washboard stomach a knock sounded at the door. "Fuck!"

"Don't answer it, maybe they'll go away." The knock sounded again and Duo took off one of Heero's tennis shoes and threw it at the door. "Go away! We're busy!"

"Duo and Heero, the others are here and would like for you to come greet them. So stop whatever you're in the middle of and make yourselves decent," Relena said in a joking tone. "Hurry up!"

Duo growled and yelled in a frustrated tone, "Go away, Relena! They'll be fine for another ten minutes!"

"Come on, hurry up!"

"Okay give us five, please?" Duo wasn't above resorting to whining. He had Heero is such a good position and the possibilities of where it would go from there were endless.

"Duo, if you're talking you do remember I can't hear you right?"

Heero smiled, "well, she did say soundproof. We could just be rude and ignore her?" Right at that point Quatre started asking where they were. "Maybe not." Heero made his way to the door and threw it open. He glared at Relena and Quatre for all they were worth. "We were busy."

Relena frowned, "if you guys were 'busy' busy then where is Sammy?"

"In the room you gave us for him." Relena's eyes went wide and she shook her head. Heero flew to the connecting door and was in the other room in a flash, Duo just behind him. "Sammy!" The bed was empty and Heero tore the room and house apart, looking for the small child he had already come to care for. The only thing he found was the locket with it's chain broken, lying on the floor next to the door.

A day later Quatre and Wufei were out searching the nearby areas for clues. Heero and Duo were scouring the nets for information and Trowa was ferreting information from contacts he had made over the years. So far they had found nothing except a ten minute blank space on three different cameras. The guards hadn't been paying attention; after all there were five Gundam pilots in residence. Why would they need to?

The front door opened and quickly closed, revealing Wufei. "Where is Winner? He did not show at the rendezvous point." Unbeknownst to them all Quatre had followed his heart to a building in the middle of the woods. It had only taken him an hour on foot to reach it, but here was something that drew him to it. The building was camouflaged, so that if a satellite picture was taken the roof would appear to be ground floor of the forest. The sides were painted as foliage. The source of Quatre's angst rested somewhere in this building and he was determined to find it.

Quatre, the strategist, remained covered by the forest as he scouted the building. So far he had only seen four guards, all dressed in a weird green and brown hooded robe. Quatre had located a small entrance on the east side and silently crept forward. Night would be falling soon and that would be the perfect chance to make an escape. The emphatic signature he was reading was strangely similar to Duo's and it gave him pause. He had to stay focused on his goal, though, and pushed it to the recesses of his mind.

He slipped in the small door unnoticed and pulled a nine mil from his waistband. He always carried one, even though the other politicians assumed him to be a staunch pacifist. An unprepared Gundam pilot was a dead one and he preferred to be very much alive. He found himself in a corridor, the walls made of steel, and pipes ran overhead. He heard something up ahead and crept forward.

"Jake, we really need to think about what we're doing here. We just took a Gundam pilot's kid from the freakin' royal palace. Do you think Durga will be pleased by this? Durga is the protector of mankind and the Earth, I'm pretty sure this will end badly."

"Nia, Durga is the one that commanded it. The child has the key to her release and we must free her in order to bring peace."

Quatre got a good look at Nia and was shocked to see a twelve year old boy with auburn hair. His voice spoke of an older age and Quatre had expected him to be at least twenty. "Why was Durga imprisoned? Did she do something that horrible and if she did why do we want to release her for the sake of peace?"

"Kid, you just don't understand. The legend says that Durga was imprisoned by a death dealer, one of the higher Shinigamis. Then the King of their race fell to Durga's charms and released her. The Queen was outraged at this and killed her own son. She then framed Durga, so the King would have no choice, but to re-imprison her. It is said that the Queen fell into such a deep despair at her treachery that she refused her husband and her people. Durga has been convicted of a crime she did not commit and has been unjustly punished as a result. It is our job to free her, so she may have her revenge and as our reward the Earth shall be ours."

A radio crackled to life, "units 5 and 6 report."

Jake grabbed the radio, "unit 5…station sound." Jake then turned to Nia, "come on, kid, before they start looking for us."

Quatre quietly stalked behind them, looking for possible locations for the source of emotion he felt. As they passed a particularly large iron cell door he felt a rush of confusion and sadness. He waited until Jake and Nia were out of sight and leaned down to check the lock. He grabbed a pin, which just happen to be a special gift from Duo, from his shirt and used the needle end to pick the lock. As the door swung open he gasped, inside was a small helpless child covered in blood. "Sammy?"

The child curled up tighter and whimpered, "Sammy, I'm a good friend to Duo and Heero. We have to go, can you walk?" The child nodded and tried to stand on shaky legs. Quatre got a good look at his face and saw several gashes and bruises. "Here, let me carry you." The small boy held up his arms, revealing several small scrapes, and Quatre picked him up. The child wrapped his arms tightly around Quatre's neck. He noted that Sammy's clothes were dirty and torn.

Quatre turned and looked both ways to see if anyone was approaching. He then began making his way back the way he came as a gunshot rang out. A searing pain ripped through his shoulder and he stumbled. He quickly caught himself as Sammy began crying. He said nothing as he took off running, the pain getting worse with each step. Sammy tightened his hold on Quatre. He heard people screaming and was determined not to let them get a hold of the boy. He saw the entrance up ahead and dashed through it.

Once on the other side of the door he heard more shouting and gunshots. It was dark, so the guards were unable to see where they were aiming and missed. Quatre did feel one graze his right calf, but he ignored the pain. He kept running for all he was worth. He heard dogs barking after him and prayed the bloodhounds wouldn't smell his blood quickly. The little arms grew tighter around his neck as Quatre ran for all he was worth.

He knew he was only a few miles from safety; he could feel Trowa from a colony away, but right now he knew he was close. He closed his eyes and concentrated, 'Trowa…find us please…' Quatre had been told that some empaths could pass along emotions of fear to those close to them and he hoped Trowa could find them. His arms were starting to tingle from blood loss. Quatre darted underneath a fallen tree and opened himself up completely to Trowa. A twig snapped a few hundred feet behind him and he turned to the left. Quatre didn't see the drop off until it was too late and he screamed as he fell downward with Sammy still clutching to him.

Trowa couldn't breathe. It felt like his chest was caving in and there was a terrible fear in his stomach. He saw flashes of scenery that looked as if someone was running, he felt pain in his shoulder, and then he screamed as the world was taken from under his feet. Then just as sudden as it had begun it stopped and tears began slipping down his cheeks, "Quatre…"

Quatre was floating in white space. 'Am I dead?'

"No," a voice answered.

He looked all around and then a woman appeared in front of him. She was dressed in a black hooded cape. "I am Shinigami and I am here to offer you a gift. A reward of sorts…" Quatre frowned and she continued, "you have gained favor with me through my son. He thinks highly of you, Arabian, and as you saved his life I am willing to return the favor by granting you yours. Unfortunately this comes with a tiny price…"

"What?" Quatre was just curious, he wasn't sure what she was speaking of, but it made him curious none the less.

"Arabian, the unfortunate thing is that in order to save someone not of a Shinigami's blood line I must tie you to someone of a similar lineage. I have found one such candidate on your plane of existence. His blood line was thought to be extinct; however, through my son, I have found the last of the Guardians. They were a merciless people and would kill anyone who stood in their way in order to carry out their assigned duty. They would do this with no feeling and I am sorry, Arabian, but this is the only way to repay you for your kindness."

"By 'tying' me to some merciless mercenary?"

The Queen smiled and stroked his cheek lovingly, "yes, the fates have already combined the strings, but I have another gift for you…" The scene shifted and Quatre saw his mother sitting on a bench in a field of lilacs. She looked so peaceful and smiled as she saw Quatre approach. He was shocked into silence at how beautiful she was. He had never met her, but many questions sprang forth.

"Hello, my son…" Quaterina smiled as Quatre sat next to her. "Your father planted a field of lilacs for me when he found out I was with child. He said, "a beautiful queen such as you should never go without a flower in her hair." He was always so sweet to me… I was allowed to see you right before I passed. His tears were falling on your face as I kissed you goodbye." She wiped a stray tear from his face, "I see you have my heart, Quatre, it has been useful to you?"

Quatre smiled and quickly nodded yes. "Good, I prayed that you got it from the moment I realized you were growing in my womb. I knew it would help keep you safe in these treacherous times. I watch over you as much as I can, but I know you are unhappy. Do you care to tell me why?"

Quatre frowned, "I am in love. Father once told me that if I was ever unfortunate enough to fall in love it would make me a most unhappy man. I guess he was right."

Quaterina laughed, it was a rich and melodious sound, "oh, Quatre, your father…He always was the sort to…quash love. He never believed in it until he met me and afterwards he was slightly bitter. He was terrified that he would lose you too." She handed Quatre a lilac, "he never meant to hurt you and neither did I."

Quatre smiled and felt his heart lift as he took the peace offering. "I have lain awake at night wondering what you were like." He sighed, "I wondered if you would approve of my choices…"

She smiled, "I was quite shocked when I learned that my son was going to be a great Gundam pilot. I was also quite proud at the fact that you choose to lead your people in such a time of darkness. Your father was too…He told me so, quite often." She smiled at Quatre's shocked expression. "He would lay awake at night praying for me to watch over you, so I did."

Quatre seemed to feel a sense of urgency, as if there wasn't much time left and Quaterina leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek, "so tell me about Trowa."

A few minutes later Shinigami returned, "it's time, Arabian." Quatre said goodbye to his mother and followed the Queen. "You will be able to see her in your dreams, it is part of my gift to you." As the scene of lilacs faded away the Queen turned to Quatre, "Arabian, you must wake up now. He is waiting for you and he will love you with his whole heart if you only let him."

"The mercenary you tied me to?" She nodded and he thought, 'hopefully, he's like Trowa, that way I will at least feel close to him.' "Alright, let's go." Shinigami smiled and pushed him backwards.

Quatre felt air being forced into his burning lungs and greedily took it in. He felt a mouth on his and as he came to he was being shaken. "Quatre, please wake up! I'll do anything you want if you just wake up!" The mouth came back down on his and he gasped in air. "Quatre!"

Quatre forced his eyes to flutter open and saw Trowa leaning over him with tears in his eyes. "Are you…my mercenary?" His throat felt raw and his body ached.

Trowa's eyes took on a hurtful expression as he said, "if that is what you wish, then I will be it." He never wanted to return to his days of unfeeling, to exist for the sole purpose of paid revenge. He wanted to feel and experience life just like Quatre did, but he would do anything for Quatre.

"She said a mercenary…would love…me…I was hoping…it was you…," he whispered before passing out. He never heard Trowa whisper the three words he had been so desperately waiting to hear for years. Nor did he hear the longing in his voice.


	6. Poor Wufei

**Desert Antics**

Disclaimer: I am still broke, still don't have a job, and still don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters. I am tempted to try and claim Sammy and Shinigami, but I don't want to resort to fighting. I am trying to be a pacifist, so far it's not working.

Author's Note: Sorry about loosing the steamy scene, I couldn't quit laughing long enough to write it and my dog was giving me weird looks. If anybody wants to write it for me, I would love to put it in, just let me know. I also need one for Quatre and Trowa if any muses are available?

Ch. 6

Duo, Heero, and Sammy watched as Trowa leaned in to kiss Quatre, who was lying asleep on the hospital bed. "Trowa, he'll wake up soon. He has to, so we can thank him for bringing Sammy back to us." Trowa ignored Duo and brushed a stray lock of hair back from Quatre's face.

Sammy pulled on Heero's long sleeve gray shirt and Heero leaned down. Sammy whispered, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it."

Heero enveloped him in a tight hug, "its okay. He knows and he's glad you're safe. We all are and we're not going to leave you alone again." Heero knew that he would get a gushy Duo later on, but it was worth it. Duo had cried for hours after Sammy was taken. He had mumbled over and over about how it wasn't fair for him to have to lose everyone. He also mumbled about Shinigami saying everything would be alright if he did what she said. Then when Quatre didn't show up Duo almost lost it. Heero had only seem him that upset once before.

Flashback…

"It was a church, Heero! A freakin' defenseless church with people inside, probably praying or whatever," Duo screamed in between the gut wrenching sobs that wracked his body. They had been at the safehouse for only a few minutes when Duo had just started crying. Heero couldn't console him no matter what he tried.

"Duo, it's alright…"

"No! It is not ALRIGHT!" Duo curled up into a fetal position on the floor. "You don't know…you don't know…"

Heero sat beside him and rubbed his back in tiny circles like Duo did for him when he had nightmares. "Duo, I need to tell you something." He took a deep breath and continued, "I researched the orphanage. I know what happened and you didn't do anything wrong." Duo let loose another sob, "Duo, those soldiers should not have expected Oz to not attack a church. They are at fault here, not you." Heero grabbed Duo's chin and forced him to look at him. The anguish he saw in his eyes was overwhelming, "Duo, I violated mission protocol…"

"You what?"

Heero sighed, one of the two secrets that he had hoped would never come to light was about to be revealed. "Duo, I contacted the priest at the church thirty minutes prior to our mission. I told him to evacuate the church under pretense of a bomb threat. That's why there were so many people in the location. The thing is all of those people were soldiers. The priest was able to get all of the innocent people out. I confirmed the church was clear before the attack."

Duo looked up at him with hopeful violet eyes, "you promise?" Heero nodded and Duo shifted so that his body was closer to Heero's. "Thank you," he whispered as he fell into a deep sleep.

End Flashback…

Heero and Duo had never spoken of the incident again, but it had left its mark. Heero had hidden anything that Duo could possibly use to hurt himself then and again when they found Sammy missing. Heero was doing his best to show Duo how much he cared, but it was hard when he couldn't always say the words. When Duo was unconscious after the desert incident Quatre had told Heero that it didn't matter if Heero said it a thousand times a day it would always be the actions that counted more. Heero believed that with his whole heart.

Heero released Sammy from the hug and went back to stand beside Duo. He covertly grabbed Duo's braid with one hand and gave it a slight tug, Duo smiled in return. He looked over to the door as Wufei came in. "The doctor should be here soon to give us an update on his condition."

Trowa leaned down to Quatre's ear and whispered, "please wake up, little one, I need to see your smile." He said it so softly that no one heard beside the intended recipient, who softly smiled in his sleep.

Meanwhile, the King and Queen stood in the great throne room speaking to each other. The room had long since been emptied to see if the lovers could reach some sort of agreement. The Queen stood defiantly with a wooden staff in hand. "If she meant nothing then why did you give her a son?"

The King lowered his gaze, "I was tricked. I thought it was you, by the time I realized the truth, it was too late. I had hoped you would never learn of it, but I should have told you. I never knew she had a child. A few days after the encounter our son went missing and when it was rumored he had been killed I left you to your own devices, hoping that you would find relief."

The Queen spun on her heel and struck the King with the staff. It cracked coldly against his face and caused him to spit blood. "I knew! She made sure I knew down to every sordid detail! How do you think it felt as I watched her hold my son to know that you had betrayed me and pleasured her just hours before? She gloated like the whore she is! I was too weak to save him and then she rumored that I had killed him. My only light in this darkness! Then you believed the rumors and cast me aside!"

The King dropped to his knees, "I never believed them, but I did believe he was dead…I searched for days for his killer, but every trace…every clue kept coming back to you."

The Queen quickly struck his side with the staff, "she made sure of it! I waited. I bided my time until she was weak from labor. The minute her child was born I snuck into the room and grabbed him. Her precious babe and I tried to slit his throat! It would have been justice to kill him, but I could not bring myself to do it. He had your eyes at birth and while I hated you with every breath I took, I did not hate you enough to kill the only son you had left…" She fell to her knees, weak and tired.

The King stood and made his way to her. "Now that I know he is alive I will forgive every treachery made on his behalf, even the one with the Arabian while I was trying to gather my wits to speak with you. I just pray that one day you can forgive my treachery and betrayal with Durga. I do not know how I may make it up to you, but before my dying breath I will. This I swear."

Shinigami let tears flow loose as her King held her close. They had been strangers for twenty years after being lovers for a hundred. "I don't know if I ever can forgive you. I don't know if our son can either."

Sammy looked at Duo, "daddy, 'da woman is 'alkin' to me 'gain."

Duo frowned, "what woman? The one that told you we were coming?"

Sammy shook his head, "no, 'da one 'dat made me leave 'da house. She say I her prince an she love me. She say she sad an need key to be 'appy."

Duo reached down and picked Sammy up, cradling him to his chest. "Baby, I know you're still scared about what happened, but I swear to you that we will be more careful next time. I swear no one will take you away again." Guilt gnawed at his stomach and self-loathing fed it.

Sammy looked scared, "'da woman say she Durga. She say she killded you!" Sammy closed his eyes tightly and screamed, "no!"

Quatre moaned and his eyes fluttered open. Trowa was staring at him, struck between who to go to, but Quatre won out. Quatre lightly caressed his cheek before turning to Sammy. "Sammy…" he said hoarsly, "relax… think of flowers…lilacs…breathe…you're safe."

The innocent child smiled at Quatre, "Durga hate lilacs." Duo put Sammy down and the child walked up to Quatre. He placed his hand on Quatre's heart and his eyes took on a yellowish tint. His voice shifted and sounded very feminine. It also sounded very old. "Arabian, filthy Arabian, do not fill my son's mind with such ire towards me! I will destroy you all once I am freed! For now I shall settle for bringing you to the sands of my prison!"

There was an evil laugh as the room shifted and the hospital walls were gone. The ground became a soft sand and the sun was shining brightly on their backs. Heero grabbed Duo to support him before his injured ankle gave out in the sand. Trowa was holding the injured Quatre as he struggled to figure out what was going on. Quatre whispered, "Durga," as the locket around Sammy's neck opened and the key dropped to the ground. It slid underneath the sand until it was well buried.

Wufei shouted, "Durga!? As in the Hindu Goddess of Destruction and Protector of Earth?" The ground shook and the sand parted like the Red Sea. Sammy collapsed and Duo and Heero reached for him.

A figure came up out of the sand, her baby blonde hair flowed to her ankles and her eyes were a fierce green color. She wore a flowing light blue skirt slit on the sides up to the mid thigh. She also wore a light blue halter top. She had a jewel dangling on her forehead. She smiled sadistically and screamed, "now that I am free the royal son of the halls of Death will die! The Queen will cry in her sleep when she sees what I have done to you! The King will be sorry he trifled with me! Revenge will be mine and it will be sweet!"

The sand beneath her shifted and it began whirling around with fierce speed. The skies grew dark as night and lightning began flashing from the sky. Heero pushed Duo and Sammy behind him and pulled his gun. He aimed it at Durga and she smiled, "you, a mere mortal, think that a human's weapon will stop me?"

Heero pulled the trigger and the bullets simply ricocheted off of her. "Heero, will you still love me after she slightly maims me?" Heero snorted at Duo as if to say she wouldn't get close enough. Lightning struck the ground a few inches from Heero and he went wide eyed. "Okay, scratch that, will you still love me after she kills me?"

Trowa looked at Quatre, "what do we do?"

Quatre shrugged, "let's ask Wufei, maybe he knows."

Durga laughed and swung her arm out. Trowa flew back as if she had backhanded him, but she was several feet away. She had never touched him. "Fools! You think a dragon can stop me?" Durga stepped forward and in a flash pushed Heero out of the way. She grabbed duo by the neck and suspended him in mid air. Heero fired his weapon at her again and it still never touched her. "Let's see how the death shadows feel when they come to claim their prince's soul."

"ENOUGH!!!"

Durga dropped Duo and turned to see the King and Queen standing side by side with an army of demons and Shinigamis at their back. Durga growled and the King drew his sword, "Durga, you tricked me before and it cost me everything I held dear! You took my eldest son in an attempt to kill him; however, the fates forbid it. Then the Queen found him. You gave me a child I did not want and cost me my Queen! How dare you try to further your attempts to kill my heir!"

Durga laughed, "he will not be heir to your throne! My son will rule as I am a Goddess and you my God. Your Queen is not fit to sit with you! She is a commoner. She should not be welcome there in your world."

The King's eyes flashed with unshed malice and he struggled to keep from killing Durga that instant. The Queen's eyes became down casted. "My Queen may have once been a human, but she is more regale than you will ever be. She holds more beauty in her heart than you could create on this planet. The day my Queen told me she loved me I fell to my knees to worship her name! I may be a God to all destruction and death, but my Queen is my life and light in my dismal existence. The fact that she was once a mere mortal gave our son a chance to exist. She hid him in the colonies away from you and protected him every chance she got! She is more of a Goddess than you could ever be!"

Heero turned to look at Duo and saw he was about to hyperventilate. "My mother…my father…" He turned to Heero, "hey, I really am Shinigami." He smiled wistfully and sadly at knowing he had a blood link to someone, even if they weren't all that human.

Durga screamed, "You will know my wrath!!"

The Queen pulled her sword and held it high and in that moment she imitated the woman on the locket, the one that her King had made for her on their wedding day. The one that she had hid Durga's key in and had placed it with the human family which cared for Solo when he was reborn. The Queen locked eyes with Duo and smiled, "my son, embrace the wrath of the Shinigami."

The war broke out. Durga moved back and forth as the rows of demons attacked, each thrown back time and again. "You are all fools!" Durga controlled the wind and used it to send large amounts of sand into the demons burying them feet under. She urged the rain to fall harder creating a flood effect. "I will drown you all!"

The Queen made her way around the demons and to Durga as scorpions erupted from the sand. "You will pay for the pain you have brought to my family!" The Queen's sword flashed as lightning struck nearby. "I was human once, but that just gives me twice the knowledge to kill you!" She lunged forward, but was thrown to the side as hurricane force winds whipped the flooding waters at her.

Durga laughed crazily, "the Queen can not beat a mere Goddess? What were you thinking? Did you really expect to beat me at my own game? How dare you!" Durga reached into the air and crushed her hand into a fist. The Queen screamed in pain and grabbed stomach. "I am ten times powerful than you!"

The Queen's eyes flashed and she whispered, "many nights I have waited in the sea, wood, wind, and fire for death, give me these attributes to break, this I beg." A reign of fire descended around Shinigami as her eyes went deadly still and determined with one goal, to kill Durga. However, Durga had turned her back to reach a better prey.

As the fire reigned down on the Queen Duo's eyes flashed to a swirl of midnight blue and violet and his hair streaked with black. Duo then stepped forward as Durga lunged for him. Heero reloaded his gun with an extra clip he had in his back pocket and held the gun at the ready.

The Queen then locked eyes with Wufei, "dragon, you will die today." Wufei looked shocked and she continued, "Merian waits for you," Wufei smiled, hoping it would be like his field of flowers that he loved so much; the ones that he took Merian to as she died. Wufei felt a familiar weight in his hand and saw his katana. The Queen smiled as he lunged for Durga, with determination radiating from his eyes.

Duo and Quatre both screamed as Wufei ran the blade through Durga's stomach. A pain echoed from Durga to the empath and Duo saw his friend's fate. She turned and the katana would not budge. Her eyes lit fire as blood trailed down her lips. "The dragon tries to kill me?" She grabbed Wufei by his collar and lifted him off the ground. He screamed as his skin singed with flames. He felt like molten lava was making its way over his bones and it was agony.

Trowa held Quatre as he screamed, but Duo had the chance he desperately needed. He focused all his energy and grabbed onto Wufei's katana protruding from Durga's back. He whispered, "he just made you mortal and as a mortal death reigns supreme in all actions," and pulled the blade up. Durga dropped Wufei as the blade went through her heart and it stopped beating.

The King and Queen were beside Wufei in an instant. He was having trouble breathing and his eyes were so heavy. Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre surrounded him. "Maxwell, be safe on your journies…Yuy, make sure Duo doesn't do anything stupid…Barton, love Quatre as fierce as you can…Winner, don't take life for granted…You are all truly my brothers and the best I could have asked for…Take care of the many children you will have." Wufei's eyes drifted shut and he smiled, "Merian…," and with that he was gone. Their brother was dead.

The King allowed a small favor to be granted and Wufei's ghost was shielded from all as he walked with Merian a smile on his face. "Wufei, you took forever." Wufei was finally with the wife he had longed for all of these years, the one he never realized he loved until her death.

The King then turned to Heero, "take them home, there will be three days to mourn before we speak again." Then everything shifted and they were in Quatre's desert estate with the body of their friend awaiting burial. All physical injuries were healed, but the emotional ones were lasting.

The next day Wufei's body had been transferred to Sanc and his funeral was held. The sun was shining brightly, but there were only four people devoid of tears. His brothers in arms were trying to honor his wish that his life be celebrated instead of mourned. They had seen so much death and caused most of it, Wufei had wanted them to remember him as he was. He wanted them to see the great things he had done while forgetting the childish arrogant ones.

As Wufei's casket was lowered to the ground each of his four brothers dropped a handful of dirt and a single red rose onto the casket. Red roses had always been his favorite because of their color and sweet smell. Wufei had always said they were the spiciest of the roses.

A few people from China, survivors from L5 related to Wufei's clan, strung up lights in the palace in order to honor the Shenlong pilot. People came from colonies away to try and offer some semblance of comfort to his brothers. They were able to find it in their own way, though, by being with each other. Relena was sitting with Sammy in a living room as the four remaining Gundam pilots each offered a gift to Wufei. Quatre offered a cup of tea along with rice and miso soup, so that Wufei would never go hungry in his afterlife. Trowa offered a beautiful ceremonial robe with their names sown into the sleeves, so that Wufei would always remember his brothers. Heero offered


End file.
